deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Whittaker's computer
Simon Whittaker's computer is a computer that appears in the Desperate Measures DLC for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is used by Simon Whittaker and is located in his office in the Tarvos Prague headquarters. The computer has a security rating of 3. It contains e-mails that provide insight into Tarvos' operations in the Czech Republic. E-mails Report Doctors For Augs From: Dwight Gibbons To: Simon Whittaker Here's the report. It's our first accident/incident with these people. :( REPORT NUMBER: EURO-CZ-PRAGUE- -08-31-00000-91423-171-DWL OPERATION CODE NAME: Carrot CLIENT: Lekari Bez Linek ("Doctors For Augs")"Lékaři Bez Linek" translates as "Doctors Without Lines", not "Doctors For Augs", and is probably meant to be "Lékaři bez hranic" - Doctors Without Borders. LOCATION: Utulek Complex, Prague ( "Golem City") TYPE OF PROTECTION: Protection of humanitarian aid, doctors, and nurses traveling to and from the Utulek complex. CASUALTY (CODES & DETAILS) 5-M = accident: 6 (Minor car accident) MAJOR INCIDENTS/NOTES: Monthly pro-bono work for charity. A minor car accident resulted in a damaged vehicle and 6 people wounded. (4 Clients, 2 Tarvos) All received medical treatment and suffered slight bruises and cuts. No one was sent to the hospital. Regards, Dwight Gibbons IT and Data Manager Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Code change request From: Miles Tardiff To: Simon Whittaker Lt. Whittaker, The security code to the private room in your office was reset to 4826 as per the request received from your email address. If you made this request, you can safely disregard/delete this email. If you did not make this request, please secure your account and immediately inform a member of the IT department person. Thanks, Miles Tardiff IT Department Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Report Delancey From: Dwight Gibbons To: Simon Whittaker Here's the report. This one's flawless. :) REPORT NUMBER: EURO-CZ-PRAGUE-2029-08-31-00000-99220-132-DEL OPERATION CODE NAME: Redberry CLIENT: Delancey Investments International LOCATION: Prague TYPE OF PROTECTION: Monthly protection for Delancey Investments International offices and executives CASUALTY (CODES & DETAILS): None. MAJOR INCIDENTS/ NOTES None. Regards, Dwight Gibbons IT and Data Manager Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Aug found From: Sidney Darlington To: Simon WhittakerWhittaker's response to the "Aug found" E-mail is found in a pocket secretary in the infirmary carried by a Medical Officer, presumably Sidney. Lt. Whittaker, After a thorough review of all employees in the Prague office, I found just one employee who has an internal augment. Elliott McCoy - Internal Security The augment that he has is a life-preserving one that aides his liver (model number unknown). He obviously neglected to mention it and surprisingly, it was never caught during his initial hiring physical. During the Aug Incident, there is no record of any crimes or violence he committed. Given that this is a minor augment, I have documented it locally, but have not forwarded it to Central Command. Augments this small are sometimes not even reported. I should inform you that because of the falsified records, he can be instantly terminated without benefits. Tell me how you would like to proceed. Dr. Sidney Darlington General Practice Doctor Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Operation codenames From: Jackie Jefferies To: Simon Whittaker This list is not final, but this is what we have so far for our ongoing Operations. We are still in talks with several other companies... Operation: Carrot Client: Doctors For Augs Industry: Charity Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Cherry Client: Varick Tech Industry: Technology Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Fig Client: Bond Street Corporation Industry: Technology Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Lemon Client: Nat. Library of CZR Industry: Gov. Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Lime Client: Marcomanni Family Industry: Personal Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Mint Client: Palisade Bank Corp (Prop. Bank) Industry: Banking Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Pepper Client: Ministry of F.A. of CZR Industry: Gov. Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Pineapple Client: Great Jones Mutual Industry: Banking Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Roseship Client: Palisade Bank Corp (Blades) Industry: Banking/Data Storage Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Redberry Client: Delancey Industry: Banking Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Olive Client: Bohemian Arts Grove Industry: Classified Location: The Czech Republic Operation: Vanilla Client: Prague Stadium-Entertainment Industry: Entertainment Location: The Czech Republic Jackie Jefferies Senior Operations Manager Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 5 DAY(S) Notes Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Desperate Measures computers